A Weird Interaction
by HaleNewfound
Summary: When Hannah Shepard gets called to a meeting with the Council, she's forced to leave her daughter, Alice Shepard in a school-like enviornment. Things are wierd for Ali, there's a Biotic boy, a strange plated boy with a fringe, and a strange blue girl who won't shut up about a place called "Thessia"! This was rated T for blood, violence, and sugestive themes
1. Chapter 1

As Strong as I Want to Be

Shepard and her mother walked along the Citadel. Her mother looked like she was keeping an eye out for something. The walk was agonizingly long and boring. No one said a word, until Shepard piped up.

"Are we there yet?" She asked hoping her mother would say yes. Unfortunately she said:

"No not yet. Mommy has to make a quick stop to talk to the Council. Okay?" she said.

"Can I come?" Shepard asked desperately. She wanted so bad to be with her mom! She pleaded with her big green eyes. "Pleeeaaaassseeee? Please, please, please, please, Pleeeeeeaaasssseeeee?" she begged. Shepard's mother, Hannah, knelt down beside her, stroking the hair away from her face and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry honey, but no you can't. You're too young! That's why I have to put you in the nursery home. Just for a little while okay?" she said. Shepard crossed her arms and pouted.

"And don't you smile! No smiling! I said no smiling!" her mother teased. Shepard couldn't help but smile and give in. She hugged her mother and lightly flicked her teasingly.

"I hate it when you do that!" Shepard said.

"Oh, come on Ali! There's no call for that tone now." Hannah said.

"Pfft, whatever."

"Alice MaryAnn Shepard! Don't you get an attitude with me young lady!" Her mother warned. _Uh oh. She used my full name! That can't be good!_ Shepard thought. Shepard hung her head and simply replied. "Yes Ma'am." Her mother hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"I forgive you. I love you!" she said.

"I love you too mommy." Shepard said as she squeezed her grasp on her mother.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way: Let's go!" She declared.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nursery

Chapter 2: The Nursery

Shepard walked through the door of the Nursery Home. It was even weirder than she imagined! There was a quiet boy who sat in a corner staring blankly at the floor, another boy leaning against the wall, a weird blue girl coloring with the crayons and colored pencils, and one human girl reading one of the holo-books. Shepard tightened her grasp on her mother's arm, which she was already buried into.

"Alice, honey, this is where you'll be staying until I come back from my meeting with the Council, okay?" She said as she smoothed the hair out Ali's face. Shepard looked into the Nursery then back at her mother with pleading eyes.

"You sure I can't come with you? Because I can just fit right into your-"

"Ali, I'm not going to have this talk with you. You have to stay here and that's the end of it!" Hannah said strictly.

"Bag… Okay mom." Shepard finally gave in and walked into the Nursery.

"Ahh, you must Alice! It's very nice to meet you. Come on in." The lady who Shepard guessed was in charge. Shepard hid behind her mother, trying not to look at the lady. Her mother chuckled.

"I guess she's just nervous! This is her first time actually out on the Presidium." Her mother said squeezing Shepard's hand tightly, as if she wasn't ready to let her go just yet. Hannah Shepard looked at her beautiful daughter, smiling proudly.

"Well she's absolutely adorable!" the lady said.

Hannah knelt down beside her daughter, playing with her red hair.

"Now, if you ever need anything -and I mean anything- just call me." Shepard's mother said. Shepard smiled and hugged her mom.

"I will mom. I love you." She said, tightening her hug.

"I love you too, Sweetie." Her mother said as she walked out the door. Shepard ran after her a few steps and stopped when then doors closed. Shepard hung her head and sighed. She felt a hand on her left shoulder; it was the lady who was in charge.

"Come on, honey. Let's go." She said as she lead Shepard into the Nursery.

When Shepard walked into the Nursery everyone in there looked at her. Well, everyone except the girl with her nose stuck in whatever holo-book she was reading and the Salarian child. Each child exchanging looks and whispers of opinions.

"...at's she doing here...I've never seen her before…" The kids asked each other. They just shrugged and went back to doing what they were doing before she walked in.

Shepard made her way to the back of the room, not making eye contact with anyone, and sat down at the drawing table on the opposite side of the blue girl, a few feet away. The boy who sat in the corner kept staring at her, like he was about to attack her, curiosity and suspicion hiding in his light-brown eyes.

"Excuse me, are you using those?" said a calming voice said, each word was pronounced perfectly and neatly. Shepard looked to her left to see the blue girl pointing at the colored pencils sitting beside her.

"Uh, yes, but you can use them for a bit." Shepard replied, picking up the colorful bundle and handing them to the girl.

"Thank you." Was the last thing she said, then for a while things were silent.

"I'm Liara. What's your name?" The blue girl asked finally.

"Nice to meet you Liara, I'm Shepard." She said, moving closer to the strange alien girl as she progressed in trust. Shepard and Liara talked for a while then it was time for her to go home.

"Bye, Shepard! I look forward to seeing you again!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards another older Assari, wearing a yellow, expensive looking, dress. "Bye! Liara…" Shepard yelled back.

A few hours later Shepard assumed the boy in the corner was okay. She'd been drawing a picture of him for a few minutes and decided to give it to him. She built up the courage to talk to him and walked over to the corner he was hunched in. Shepard's breath came in shaky and out shaky.

"H-hi…" Shepard said, nervously. Her hands were all sweaty and she was shaking like a leaf!

"Hi… You're that new kid right? What was your name, Sh- Shia, Shiloh, something?" The boy said. He had hair as black as space and light brown eyes than made Shepard all squishy inside. But he'd forgotten her name!

"It's Shepard!" She announced. The the other boy who was leaning against the wall basically popped into her view, blocking _her_ view of the boy she was intending to talk to!

"Cool name!" A boy shouted, making Shepard cringe with pain. God, he was loud, louder than she'd ever expected.

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me." Shepard said, sliding to the side to get to the other boy. She handed the boy the picture she'd drawn.

"Thanks. I'm Kaidan Alenko." He said, looking down shyly.

"I'm James Vega!" the other boy said, leaning against the wall and grinning. The two boys looked at each other exchanging smiles.

"Hey, wanna play with us? We can play hide and seek." They asked in unison. Shepard looked at the two boy, they looked nice enough.

"Sure," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3: What Are You?

Chapter three: Something's Behind the Closet!

The three kids scrambled around the room looking for a place to hide.

Kaidan was it and counting to 20.

"20…19…18…17…" Kaidan counted down. Shepard hid behind a closet in the far side of the room, and James hid in the cabinets. The closet was dark and crammed with barely enough room to maneuver her arms.

"Ugh this closet is a lot tighter than I imagined!" Shepard whined to herself. There was some shuffling around and a grunt.

"Ugh! You're telling me!" a harmonic voice said. Shepard screamed in terror and clamped a hand over hers and this creature… Mouth...? The creature kicked and muffled yells of anger, he flailed his arms around violently! Shepard thought he was going to hit her in the face!

"Shh! You'll give my position away!" Shepard whispered. The strange creature seemed to loosen up a bit, but continued to struggle. Its head shook vigorously. Once its mouth was loosened of Sherpard's grasp, it clamped its jaws down on her hand.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Shepard yelled. Forget the game; this _thing_ bit her!

"Couldn't you tell I couldn't breathe?! Just who-"The creature stopped its sentence and leaned closer, it poked her cheek and looked thoughtful.

"What are you? What's your name? And what are you doing here?" _it _asked. Shepard's eyes widened at the question, was this person- err- thing stupid?! She slapped away his three-fingered hand and glared at the creature.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm a human! Are you stupid or something?!" She yelled. How could this person not know what she was?!

"I'm not stupid! Humans are stupid! My dad says they're too fleshy and squishy! No wonder why they always wear heavy armor!" The animal remarked back.

"So what, are you a daddy's boy?"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nuh uh!"

The two children argued for a few minutes, throwing comments, remarks, and fighting fire with fire!

"Well then what are you?!" Shepard asked finally. The creature crossed its arms and glared at Shepard with piercing blue eyes.

"I'm a Turian! Wow, Humans _are _stupid!" It snapped.

Shepard's eyes snapped wide. She let a growl of anger and barreled into the scaly creature and fought with all of her might. It had a boney structure on the back of its head that Shepard pulled and jerked.

"Take that back!

"Never! I'll never take it-ahh!" The Turian screeched and elbowed Shepard in the face.

"Challenge accepted! Combat initiated!" The Turian yelled and plunged itself into Shepard's guts, making her groan and pound on his head.

"Take it back, take it back, take it back!" Shepard demanded.

"You'll have to beat me first!" The Turian yelled as it scratched Shepard's face. Shepard screamed in pain. She finally got loose of the creatures grasp and got to her feet. The Turian was about to tackle her again when a blue blast came rocketing into his face, knocking him backwards making it land against the wall and fall to the floor with a thud. Shepard whipped around see Kaidan breathing heavily and his fists fizzing a blue spark.

"Kaidan! Help me!" Shepard yelled. Kaidan did as he was told and stood by Shepard's side. The Turian got back on his feet and growled with anger! He stormed towards Kaidan and tackled him, making the two boys scratch and claw at each other.

"Kaidan!" Shepard yelled. She ran the two raging boys and pulled on the Turian boys boney structure on the back of his head. He rounded and grabbed a handful of Shepard red hair.

"Ow! Let go!" Shepard demanded. The Turian boy was about to punch her, she caught his fist and for the first time actually got a good look at him. He had piercing blue eyes surrounded by a black void. They looked strange but oddly attractive. Shepard snapped back into reality and kicked off the ground and started beating the hell out of the boy who attacked her friend.

It wasn't long before the two ravaging children were separated by a biotic field; it was too strong to be Kaidan's. Shepard turned her head to see a rather angry and disappointed Assari. Her hands on her hips and her face looked like she had eaten something sour.

"What is going on here?" She yelled. The children floated there in air staring at the mad Assari.

"He started! He called Humans stupid!" Shepard said pointing at the Turian.

"She said I was a daddy's boy, whatever _that_ means!"

"It means you're stupid and you do whatever your daddy says!" Shepard remarked.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Enough! Shepard, do you know how your mother is going to react when she hears about this?!" The Assari had a point. Her mother would be pissed if she found out about this.

"And Garrus, your father works too hard to keep you out of trouble! How do you think _he'd_ react when he finds out about this?!" Shepard saw the little Turian lower his head in submission.

"Pretty mad, I guess…" He said, ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting a Time Out!

Getting a Time Out

The two were placed in timeout for the rest of the day until their parents came to pick them up. Shepard shuffled her feet and crossed her arms. She kicked at bottom of the corner and huffed. _It's his entire fault! I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him!_

Shepard thought bitterly as she shuffled and huffed.

* * *

Garrus shuffled and pouted as he stared down at the floor. The Assari was right! What _would_ his dad think when he hears about this?! Garrus shuddered at the thought. Garrus turned ever so slightly to take a peek at the strange Human girl. Her and her stupid little squishy fleshy squish-cheeks! Why weren't her eyes surrounded by the black void _his_ species had? How do humans live, with their squishy skin and all! Garrus snapped back around when he saw her turning.

She _was_ a tiny bit attractive. Her eyes were a pretty green and- oh Spirits! What was happening to him?! He found a Human attractive?! Garrus gagged at the thought. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad. He'd have to apologize anyway, so might as well do it tomorrow. Garrus waited anxiously as he heard the voice of his father approaching.

"Garrus," He called. Garrus snapped up at attention, being how all Turians were respectful towards their elders, he saluted and stood there frozen, for fear he might not get his father's approval. His father looked at him with a dissapointed look in his crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Shepard heard an older Turians voice and turned around to see

Garrus standing stiff. Shepard thought he was a statue for a minute, and then he flinched as the older Turian approach him.

The older Turian stared at Garrus hard and cold as if he were ready to hit him! Garrus' father said probably one or two words and then motioned for him to follow. Garrus sighed in relief and brought his arm down, letting it flop to his side. Shepard had never seen a Turian up close before. It was really strange. He was obviously taller and the spikey structure on the back of his head was longer and pointier. He was of stronger build than his son, and compared to his father: Garrus looked no smaller than a kitten!

There was something else about the older Turian. He had something on his face. Some sort of markings, blue markings, to be exact. They made his blue eyes stand out. He walked tall and proud and all serious like. He had a look in his eye that said: _Don't mess with me or I'll hurt you!_ The look made Shepard quiver with a pang of fear. Shepard must've forgotten she was on time out because when she heard her name being called and she stood up to walk, she fell flat on her face.

"Ow!" She shrieked.

"Are you okay?" A familiar harmonic voice said. Shepard looked up to see Garrus, looking at her with sincere blue eyes. He tried to help her up but she shoved him off.

"I've got it! I'm fine!" Shepard insisted.

"Alice! Your mother's here!" The lady at the front desk called again. She got up and ran towards her mother.


	5. Chapter 5: Say You're Sorry!

Say you're Sorry!

"So, how long are you grounded?" Kaidan asked the next day when Shepard walked in.

"Two weeks!" Shepard groaned.

"Man that sucks! I would've just taken the spanking and gone on my way." Kaidan said moving closer to Shepard.

"Yeah, sadly, my mom's not like that. She just grounds me until it's over." Shep said nudging Kaidan's arm with her elbow.

* * *

Garrus walked in the Care-place and saw Shepard and that biotic kid, Kaidan, sitting together. A strange angry growl was building inside Garrus' chest. He had to swallow in order to keep himself in control.

Garrus didn't know what was going on with himself! First he found Shepard's eyes attractive, and then he gets jealous when he sees Shepard playing with another boy? Spirits, he was acting weird!

Shepard heard the care-place doors open and turned to see that weird spikey kid had returned, this time with a bandage around his arm. There was also another small Turian child with him.

"Kaidan who's that other Turian kid?" Shepard whispered.

"That's Solana, Garrus' little sister." Kaidan said. "She looks like their mom." He added.

"What does their mom look like?" Shepard asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Kinda like their dad, but smaller and a shorter fringe." Kaidan explained.

"Huh." Shepard said with little interest.

Garrus rubbed the injured arm he had gotten from yesterday's encounter with Kaidan's Biotics. A pain shot up his arm as Solana touched it.

"Does it hurt?" She asked

"Ahh! Yes!" Garrus yelped. He glared at his little sister. She backed down, putting her hands up in surrender, her blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Okay, Spirits, Garrus don't get so uptight!" She said. A chuckle rose from Garrus' throat.

"Hahaha! Well that's easy for _you_ to say! You're not the one with the sprained wrist!" Garrus pointed out. Solana glared at her brother and slugged him in the other arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Garrus said checking his other arm for any bruises.

"For being a meanie!" Solana said. Garrus rolled his eyes and walked into the care-place.

* * *

Shepard spotted Garrus coming closer. She gathered her papers and went over to the book shelf, where the quiet girl was sitting. She chose a book by just randomly grabbing one and sitting down pretending to read it.

Shepard eyed the strange Turian boy who had attacked her yesterday. Him and his… Stupid… Little… Rock face! What was so special about _him_?! He was mean, stupid, and freaking stronger than he looked!

"Are you really taking _that_ long to read just one page?" A British voice said. Shepard turned her head to see the quiet girl smiling. It didn't take long for her to notice that she was missing a few of her bottom teeth.

"I- uh- Have reading problems…" Shepard said sheepishly.

"Well that's understandable, being how you got the easiest book on the book shelf." The girl said. Shepard's face went hot and she flipped to the cover, it read "Jack and Jill".

"Oh, uh my mistake! I meant to get… That one!" Shepard said pointing at a thick book.

"The dictionary?" The British girl asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You never know when I wouldn't understand a word!" Shepard insisted. The British girl laughed.

"I'm Samantha Treynor. You're that girl that got into that fight yesterday aren't you?" She said smiling her missing-toothed smile. Shepard blushed. Was she becoming famous because one measly fight?

"Uh—Yes, I, uh, I'm the girl…" Shepard replied.

"That boy you were in a fight with yesterday?" Samantha said worriedly. "I wouldn't mess with him if _I _were you."

"Why not? He's just a kid looking for trouble, well, he's found me and I'm here to kick his as- ahem- butt!" Shepard declared. Samantha quirked an eye brow and looked as if she were lost in thought for a moment.

"Well, our friendship's off to a good start, don't you think?" She said. A smile spread over Shepard's mouth and she started to laugh.

* * *

"Go talk to her!"

"No."

"Garrus, just go!"

"No, I won't talk to her!" Solana scowled at her older brother. She grabbed his injured arm tightly and pulled him closer to look him in the eyes.

"Garrus, if you don't talk to her like you promised, I swear to the Spirits, I'll break your arm!" Solana hissed. Garrus whimpered in pain.

"Ahh! Ow owowowowowow! Let go let go let go let go!" Garrus yelped. Solana tightened her grip on her brothers' arm.

"AAAHHH! DANG IT SOLANA! LETGOLETGOLETGOLETGO!"

"Only if you say sorry Garrus Vakarian!" Solana snapped back.

"Don't make me tell mom _Solana Vakarian_" Garrus threatened. "You'll look worse than a varren that's been blasted with a shotgun when she through with you!" Solana's eyes widened, she'd always backed down whenever it came to mom.

Garrus smirked in triumph. Solana sighed.

"Will you go say sorry now?" She asked releasing Garrus arm.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, no." Garrus said. He leaned back against the wall. Solana scoffed in defeat.

"You're hopeless, Garrus. Spirits, you're completely hopeless." She punched Garrus slightly and turned around and went over to Shepard.

"Whoa, wait! Where're you going?!" Garrus asked as his sister walked away.

"To do what you're too cowardly to do. I'm going to say sorry for you!"

"But- I- You- Arrrgh! Solana!" Garrus yelled as he bolted after his little sister. He grabbed her hand with _his_ only good arm and yanked her back. She shrieked as she fell on the ground.

"Spirits give me strength, Solana, fine, I'll do it!" Garrus said. "Just, _please_, don't say anything to her." Solana looked at her brother.

There was a pang of guilt in his eyes, and something else. Worry? Sorrow? Solana nodded her head and got up to sit back down against the wall.

"Uh oh," Samantha said staring off at something worriedly.

"What?" Shepard asked. She turned around slightly when she saw that Turian kid, Garrus, walking over.

_Oh man, what does he want now?!_ Shepard complained in her head.

"Looks like this is _your_ fight not mine." Samantha said as she got up. "Good luck."

* * *

Garrus got over to Shepard. He was nervous feeling, and his hands were sweaty. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her head towards him. Her eyes, those green, green eyes!

"Yes? Is there something you wanted?" She asked. Even her voice made him quiver with excitement.

Shepard looked up from her lap and saw those amazingly blue eyes.

"Well?" Shepard pressed.

"I… I- uh- um…" Garrus stuttered. He cleared his throat several times before answering. "I… Just wanted to say… I'm sorry for biting your hand yesterday, and for scratching your face, and for pulling your hair." He paused before continuing. "I just wanted to know…. If all was forgiven. I really shouldn't have done what I did."

Shepard searched her _own _thoughts for an apology as good as Garrus'

"I… Um… Forgive you. And I'm sorry that I pulled that… Thing on the back of your head." Shepard said pointing to the back of Garrus' head.

Garrus patted the top of his head until his hand reached his fringe.

"You mean my fringe? That's a part of my skull. It's actually just cartilage." He explained. Shepard raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, uh, well, I just wanted to say…." Garrus trailed off when Shepard's eyes met his. His breath caught in his throat.

Shepard saw Garrus freeze in place. He looked as if he were about to break. Shepard's heart beat quickened in her chest. She was just waiting for it to flop out in front of her.

_What's going on with me?! He's looking at me with __**those**__ eyes!_ Shepard thought.

"I… I, uh. I gotta go!" Garrus yelled as he dashed off the other way.

_Well, that went well._ Shepard thought coyly to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 will be coming late!

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to say I won't be posting chapter 6 for this series for a long time. I just had one of my friends die yesterday and I'll need time to recover from the trauma.**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm back!

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for being gone a long time. I had other things to take care of. BUT I'M BACK MAH BITCHES!


	8. Chapter 8: Only the Beginning

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted chapter 6 for this series but I'm feeling better now and I think you'll like this part of it. Don't hate me because I was gone so long. Love ya! /)^3^(\**

* * *

**Quarian Freighter**

_Well, that was stupid!_ Garrus thought to himself the next day at the Care-place.

"Garrus? Garrus… Garrus!" Solana yelled.

"What?" Garrus snapped. He turned to his sister… Who had Shepard standing next to her! Garrus stumbled out of his seat.

"I… I- Uh- H-hi." Garrus mentally kicked himself. He must've sounded foolish to Shepard.

"Hi Garrus!" Shepard said with a grin. She had the nicest smile he'd ever seen.

"H- Ahem- HI!" Garrus' voice, instead of coming out in his regular "cool" voice, it came out as a squeak. He saw Solana and Shepard stifle laugher.

"How's it going? Is your arm feeling better?" Shepard asked pointing to Garrus' arm.

"Uh….. Yeah, better than it was before at least." Garrus said. He eyed Solana. "Though, it would've been healed by now."

Shepard nodded and walked away. Garrus watched her leave. Her red hair bounced with every step she took. Spirits, she was cute!

"Oh for the love of the Spirits, Garrus, stop mooning over her!" Solana said. She tried getting her brothers attention, but he was lost in his own world now.

Solana huffed; she brought her arm back as far as she could and punched Garrus in his good arm, using a great amount of force.

"OW!" Garrus yelped. He glared at his little sister, rage building up in his body.

"It was the only way to get your attention." Solana said innocently, she rocked back and forth on her feet with her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Why couldn't dad take _you_ to work?" Garrus sneered. "You're so annoying!"

"_You're_ the one getting into fights. Not me!" Solana protested. She looked away in the direction Shepard had left. "Besides, mom said Alice could come over today!"

Garrus was pretty sure he felt his heart explode. He grabbed his sisters' arm and yanked her behind the closet.

"What?! She's coming over?!" Garrus whisper-yelled.

Solana smirked. "Yep, she's coming over after it's time for us to go!"

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no! This isn't happening! Please tell me she's joking around!_

"Solana, I swear to the Spirits, if you're joking: I'll be the best brother ever!" Garrus pleaded. Solana just smirked some more and rubbed her head against her brothers'.

"As tempting as it sounds, she's coming over, like it or not!" She replied with a wave of her hand. Garrus let out a breath he'd been holding in. He released his grip on his sister and walked out from behind the closet.

Shepard sat down at the drawing table. She eyed Garrus who was slumped on the wall on the opposite side of the room. She smiled as he looked up at her. He held her gaze for a while before nodding in acknowledgment. Then his gaze went back to the floor.

Shepards smile died down and she went back to drawing. When she finished she got up and started to walk towards Garrus. Her hands shaking and her steps slow. She got to him. He looked at her with his **stunning** blue eyes!

"I… Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for attacking you the other day. I didn't really know what else to do so… I drew you this!" Shepard said as she forced the picture out in front of Garrus. He took the picture in his three-fingered hand.

Things seemed to go pretty fast when Garrus grabbed Shepards arm and pulled her in for a hug.

_What the? He's hugging me!_ Shepard yelled inside her head. Shepard felt Garrus gasp and pull her back. He looked at her with his mouth gaped open in shock.

"I-I-I'm _so _sorry Shepard! I-I-I didn't mean to…" Garrus' sentence was cut off when Shepard pulled him in for another hug.

"It's okay…" Shepard said. "I want to show you something!" She whispered. She retracted from the hug and grabbed Garrus' arm, pulling him with her. She showed him two Assari leaving.

"They leave everyday to go have lunch. We can sneak out!" Shepard enthused.

She got down in a crouching position and crawled to another corner, motioning for Garrus to follow her.

Garrus stared after Shepard. Her tiny human figure crawled sneakily. She was so much smaller than she acted. She could take down a Krogan if she had the chance to. He marveled at the strong, but small, human girl. She had an undying adventurous attitude about her.

"Come on!" She mouthed waving her hand for him to come closer. Garrus did the same thing Shepard did. He got into a crawling position and crawled quickly to Shepard. Shepard started crawling again and Garrus followed quickly behind.

"Shepard, where _are_ we going?" He asked as the two of them now walked arm in arm around the Citadel.

"You'll see. We're not supposed to go there, but we're going to anyways!" She said enthusiastically.

"Aren't you afraid we'll get caught?" Garrus fretted. He rarely got into trouble like this unless it was within reason.

"That's when I say 'I have friends in high places.' But I'll save it later." She retorted. Garrus chuckled throatily.

The two walked for a while longer, while other people gave them looks with questioning eyes. They took at least 50 elevators to get to Shepards "secret place". They finally reached the "place" and to Garrus' surprise it happened to be a docking bay. There were large, not really pretty looking, ships. They seemed bashed up, but holding together.

"Is this it?" Garrus asked. He looked to Shepard, whose hand was still entangled in his. She stared in front of them, her beautiful green eyes wide with wonder. She looked almost nervous.

"Are you two just gonna stand there holding hands or are we going to smuggle you now?!" A petite voice said. Shepard yelped and spun around, clamping her hands over her chest with shock. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths.

"Kasumi! You scared me half to death!" Shepard yelled. The little girl shrugged and smiled. She had a hood pulled over her head, concealing her identity.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" She asked. Shepard nodded.

"Wait, do what? Shepard, what are we doing?" Garrus asked suddenly surprised.

"We're gonna go inside this Quarian freighter, take a look inside, and then come back out." Shepard explained. "It'll be like investigating, like in C-Sec!"

Garrus pondered a bit. Shepard had him there. He'd always wanted to work against injustice. And maybe it would be like in C-Sec. Maybe they would catch a Quarian selling red sand or something! The more Garrus thought on it, the more he wanted to get inside the ship!

"Alright, let's do it!" Garrus exclaimed. "Do you think we'll catch someone doing something bad? We could turn them in to C-Sec and have them arrested!" He enthused more.

Shepard laughed at him. Garrus had never heard her laugh _this_ loud before.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Garrus. We're only here to take a look around." Shepard said. Garrus clamped his mouth shut and looked away sheepishly. If Turians could blush, he'd sure be… What was the human term? Red as a… Cherry?

"Come on! I think someone's coming." Kasumi whispered. The three scampered over to the cargo and hid in one of the crates. Before Kasumi closed to lid and ran off, Shepard shook her hand.

"Thanks Kasumi." She whispered with a salute.

Kasumi winked. "No problem, Shep." She closed the lid and ran off.

The crate was tight. It caused Garrus and Shepard to be tightly packed together. Shepard shuffled around. Garrus grabbed her arm a bit tighter than he meant.

"Don't move too much or they'll hear us." He warned. Shepard huffed a shuffled around a little bit until she was closer to Garrus. Garrus could feel the heat of her small human form against him.

"I don't understand how smugglers do this!" Shepard complained.

Garrus was about to reply when the two were lifted up harshly and set down. Then there was nothing but silence, except for the sound of Shepard breathing heavily. It made Garrus worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I can't breathe!" She said.

"Oh crap, that can't be good! We have to find a way out of here." Garrus said his vocals rising to a worried tone.

"Hurry!" Shepard breathed. She gasped for air as Garrus tried pounding on the lid of the crate. He grunted with effort as he tried to push it open.

"It's not working! I think something's on top if us!" He said. He banged against the walls until he heard a thud. _That's it!_ Garrus thought. He used all of his strength to launch the lid off of them and climb out of the crate.

"Great! We're out!" He said. Garrus waited for Shepards reply but nothing. "Shepard?" Garrus said as he walked over to the crate. He saw Shepard lying limp in the crate.

"Oh crap Shepard!" He yelled. He pulled her small body out of the crate and laid her down on his lab.

_Crap crap crap! Nonononononono! Shepard wake up! Please tell me you're faking it! _Garrus thought frantically. He looked around for something to help her when he spotted an oxygen mask. _Perfect! Hang in there Shepard I'm gonna help you._ He got up and ran over to the oxygen mask. He pulled it over and put the mask on Shepard. Nothing.

"No… Damn it, Shepard you can't do this! Not now!" Garrus yelled. His heart became heavy with a mix of emotions. Sadness, confusion, anger. Garrus laid his head on Shepards and nuzzled her.

Suddenly the warmth began to come back to Shepards face as she gasped and sat up.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled happily as he threw his arms around her in a hug. "Thank the Spirits you're alive! I promise I'll do better next time!"

A huge wave of light headedness washed over Garrus as Shepards hand came in contact with his face.

"Get off me you big lizard." Shepard yelled. Garrus rubbed the side of his face as he looked at Shepard. She wore a big smile on her face that made Garrus' heart swell.

"Glad to see you still have your sense of hardheadedness." Garrus joked as he poked her face.

Shepard grabbed Garrus' hand before he could take it down and put his hand on her face. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. Garrus just stared at Shepard. Did she have feelings for him? Before Garrus could do anything else, Shepard got up and walked around, gazing at their surroundings.

"So, we actually did it huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we did." Garrus replied.

Shepard looked at Garrus who was still sitting on the floor looking at her. His stunning blue eyes gleamed with happiness and something else Shepard couldn't quite comprehend. She walked over to him and extended a hand for him to take. He grabbed her hand and she hauled him up to his feet.

"Let's take a look around." Shepard said. The two sneaked around the bottom decks. They came upon a small room when they heard two Quarians. One of them was a smaller female and the other was an older male.

"I told you, Tali, I don't have time to talk right now." The older male said. The smaller Quarian, Tali, sighed.

"Alright, father." She said sadly. She walked away. The only problem was: She was coming towards Garrus and Shepard! Shepard had to think fast. When the Quarian came to the corner, she spotted them.

"Father there's-"She was cut off when Shepard had clamped her hands over her mouth piece and walked the other direction.

The Quarian put up a fight for such a small person.

"Shhh… We're not here to hurt you. We're just taking a look around. I need _you_ to see if you can get us to the observation deck." Shepard explained. The Quarian stopped fighting and stood up.

"Well, not the best way to be introduced to strangers but okay then." She cleared her throat. "I'm Tali'Zorah Nah Riah." She added.

Shepard and Garrus tilted their head in confusion. The Quarian huffed.

"Tali!" She said pointing to herself.

"Oh…" Garrus and Shepard said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"So, what do you two want to see first?" Tali asked. It was Shepard who spoke up first, jumping up and down with excitement. Her hair bounced too, sending flares of red hair outwards in every which way.

"Can you show us the observation deck?" She asked. The Quarian, if she wasn't wearing the helmet, cringed and pressed her hands over Shepards' mouth.

"Shhh! Sh. If you're too loud my father will throw you out!" She fretted. Garrus cringed at the thought of Shepards' tiny human body being thrown out of a ship while in flight. The thought of her suffocating almost made him scream her name in fright. He grabbed her arm.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to come here, Shepard. Let's go." He said. Shepard stared at Garrus with a mix of shock and anger in her green, green, eyes.

"What?! No, we can't go back now! Garrus, we've come so far! I'm not turning back until I find the thing I'm looking for!" She demanded.

"What exactly _are_ you looking for, Shepard?" Garrus retorted. He didn't want to see her get hurt, not like _this._

"I don't know yet, but when I find it, I'll let you know!" She said. Garrus grasped Shepard's shoulders and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Look, Shepard, you heard Tali: If we get caught her father will throw us out! I can't even stand the thought of losing you!" He exclaimed. Shepards' eyes grew misty, had he made her cry? No, that wasn't the strong girl he'd fought.

"Garrus…" She began. She grabbed his shoulders too. "Please? I don't want to do this alone, you're my friend and I want you here when we take on the Galaxy. When we grow up, we can both join the Alliance and fight all the bad guys! We could have our own ship and crew and everyone will know our names! Garrus, this is just the beginning of our adventures!" She said.

Her green emerald eyes stared hard and wide back at Garrus. How could he say no to such a wonderful person? How could he tell her that he couldn't do it? How could he admit his feelings to her? How could he watch her hurt herself, while looking for this_ thing?!_

"Shepard, I…" Garrus sighed and looked down at his feet. "I guess I can't talk you out of this huh?"

"Nope!" Shepard exclaimed. She hugged Garrus tightly. "Does this mean you're coming?" She asked.

Garrus didn't move, for fear Shepard would pull away. "Do I have a choice?"

Shepard giggled.

"Let me think… No." She said. Garrus chuckled lightly and moved towards Tali. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Welcome to the team Tali." He said as he shook her hand. The small Quarian cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What? I just met you two!" she exclaimed.

"That's the beauty of it!" Shepard exclaimed from behind Garrus. Her green eyes were wide with anticipation, and her lips curved in a big grin.

"It'll be fun!" She said as she wrapped an arm around Tali. "Just imagine it: Me, you, and Garrus traveling the galaxy together! Making our own rules! Going wherever we wanted, whenever we wanted! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Tali just stay quiet. She placed a small finger to her mouth piece. "Hmmm… I don't know…" She pondered a bit more. "Okay!" She piped up.

Shepard jumped up in joy, throwing her arms around both Garrus and Tali. "Great! This'll be so much fun!"

Garrus' face grew hot. If only Turians could blush, he would've turned bright red. He liked having her happy. It made him happy as well!

"C'mon, let's move out!" Shepard ordered as she led the team.

This was only the beginning...


	9. Chapter 9: Maybe More than Friends

Maybe More than Friends…

Shepard gazed wide-eyed around the ship. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure Garrus and Tali could hear it.

"This is the most amazing thing I've done in my entire life!" She burst out suddenly. Her heart beat a little bit faster.

Shepard heard a small chuckle from Garrus. She turned her gaze to him.

"Something funny, Garrus?" She asked poking his injured arm. Garrus flinched.

"Ow! That still hurts, you know!" He snapped. Shepard took a few steps back, her small hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"Whoa, down boy!" snickered Tali. Both girls looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

That was when trouble came…

"What was that noise?!" a voice yelled.

"I don't know. Was that Tali laughing?" Another voice replied.

The sound of footsteps drawing nearer made Shepard frantic.

"What do we do, Shepard?" Garrus whispered worriedly. Shepard glanced at Tali, fear clouding her eyes.

"I'll draw them off! You two get to the Observation Deck and wait for me there." She whispered, taking a quick glance over her shoulder, and then looking back at Shepard and Garrus. "Go!"

Garrus lost his footing as he whipped around to run the other direction with Shepard, her hand in his.

When she broke free of his grasp, he slipped and fell. He got to his feet. "Shepard, come on! We're gonna get caught!" He hissed.

But Shepard didn't move.

He got to her side and grabbed her arm. She was staring ahead of them; her once beautiful green eyes were clouded with fear.

"Shepard?" Garrus followed her gaze. In front of them, fangs dripping; was a vicious varren. Its beady eyes were wild with hunger and rage.

It charged forward, its intention of pain targeted at Shepard!

"No!" Yelled Garrus as he pushed her out of the way and putting _himself_ in harm's way.

Shepard had the wind knocked out of her when her head hit the wall. Her pain was forgotten quickly as she noticed a varren pelting towards Garrus.

His eyes were squeezed shut as he braced himself for pure agony. "Garrus!" Shepard yelled his name and ran towards him, grabbing his good arm. His magnificent blue eyes snapped open.

"Shepard, what are you doing here?!" He yelled. Shepard squeezed his arm tighter.

"I'm not leaving you! We either die together, or die separated!" She insisted.

Garrus' gaze softened. He couldn't believe what an incredible friend she was. He couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Shepard, I—Ahh!" He was cut off as the varren's teeth sunk into his leg. He dug his small, yet sharp talons into Shepard's arm.

"No!" he had hardly heard Shepard's fearful cry as she lunged at the varren. Nearly blinded by the pain, Garrus was able to make out Shepard's small, nimble form moving quickly from the varren's dripping jaws.

He blurrily could make out Shepard jumping next to a pipe, picking it up and delivering a large swat to the varren's head. The varren screeched and pelted off.

"Yeah, and don't come back!" Shepard screamed after the wild, but scared, animal. Finally, Shepard turned around to Garrus.

"Garrus!" Shepard yelled frightfully as she rushed over to her wounded friend. "Oh, God…" She whispered.

Blood gushed from a deep wound in Garrus' leg. She pressed her tiny hands to the gashes. "It's all right, Garrus! You're gonna be all right!" Her voice cracked with grief.

She threw her arms around his neck, accidentally smearing some of his blue blood on his face. She felt Garrus shakily place a hand on her shoulder. "I-I-it's all right, Shepard…" His breath was ragged and his once marvelous blue eyes were dulled to a pale grey by pain. When Garrus tried to laugh, it came out as a ragged cough. Shepard buried her face in his arms, trying to find warmth in his embrace. But all she found was nothing but cold limbs and shaking hands.

"It's all my fault… All my fault…" Shepard sobbed. She sniffled and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you…" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"I love you too…" Garrus whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10: Such great friends

Such Good Friends

**I do apologize for being late with this chapter. I had a lot going on in my life and I just needed time to rest. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it. I know how much you guys love this story and I wanted to make this chapter as good as possible. This may be the last chapter for this series. Enjoy and tell me what you all think! :D**

Shepard stared at Garrus' gushing wound. Pain seared her heart as she noticed Garrus' breathing slowing.

"Garrus…" She mumbled sleepily, still tired from fighting the varren. "Don't leave me… Not yet…"

She turned her misty green gaze to Garrus. The blood on his face looked like the markings on his father's. Shepard groaned as she lifted her stiff body off the ground. She grabbed Garrus' arms and tried to pull him to the med bay. She slipped on his blood and fell to the floor with a grunt.

Suddenly Shepard couldn't take it anymore! She knew this was the end for Garrus, the very last time she would see him. Tears welled in her eyes and she curled into a ball and began to weep. Sobs shook her shoulders as she cried. But then, something sparked inside of her. She wasn't going to lie down and cry. That's not what soldiers do!

She got to her feet and grabbed Garrus' arms again, pulling as hard as she could; dragging him inch by inch. She slipped again, but got back up to her feet furiously.

She grunted and puffed as she dragged her friend's half-dead body across the floor. "C'mon, Garrus! You're not dying on me now!" She panted. She was about to give up again when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, it was Tali.

"What happened?!" She gasped. Shepard didn't want to remember the horrifying moment.

"We were attacked by a varren." She looked at Garrus. "Garrus took got the worst of it." Shepard's wide green gaze lifted back up to Tali. "We've got to get him to a hospital, or something! He's already almost dead!"

Tali placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll get him out of here." She grabbed Garrus' other arm. "Let me help you."

"Or instead, you could let _us_ help you, Tali'Zorah." Shepard and Tali let go of their friend and whipped around to see another Quarian. A male.

"Zaal'Koris!" Tali exclaimed. Shepard gave Tali a sideways glance.

"Please, help us! Our friend's been hurt!" Shepard gave the man a scared and pleading look. "Please..."

The male Quarian, Zaal'Koris, walked over to the two girls. Other Quarians trailed behind him and rushed to help Tali and Shepard. A female Quarian wearing a brown and purple suit lifted Garrus off the ground and carried him off. Shepard reacted quickly and lunged out at the female Quarian, only to be pulled back by some other Quarian.

"No! Please! Please, don't take him from me! No!" Shepard kicked and screamed out in rage and fear. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her friend being carried off. She didn't know what would happen to him. Or what they would do to him. She loved him and couldn't stand the thought of having him hurt or worse!

"Shepard! Please, don't struggle!" Tali gave a fearful cry as she tried to calm her frantic friend and leader.

After another minute of kicking and struggles, Shepard let out a sigh of defeat and fell limp.

"Shepard!" Tali rushed over to Shepard and looked her over, taking her pulse and everything. "She just passed out… She's so tired." She sighed. Tali stroked the hair from Shepard's pale face and smoothed it out.

"Take her to the observation deck." A strong, firm voice ordered. "She needs rest."

Tali gasped as she looked up. "Father! Please, don't' throw them out! They're my friends!" She pleaded.

Tali's father looked at her a little longer before sighing and lowering his head. He put a hand on the shoulder of a passing Quarian. "Set course for the Citadel. We will return these children to their parents, then leave." The other Quarian nodded and walked away. Tali's father's gaze returned to Tali. "But, you are not allowed to see these two again."

Tali flinched as if she were about to protest, but lowered her head in submission. "Yes, father..." She whispered. Getting to her feet, Tali walked in the direction Shepard was taken.

* * *

Shepard's eyes slowly opened and she moaned groggily. Slowly sitting up, Shepard noticed she was on a couch. An old one. She looked to her left and noticed a very large window, overlooking space. Shepard was on her feet in an instant. She rushed over to the window and pressed herself against it, gazing out.

The stars and distant galaxies were mesmerizing. So much, that they almost made Shepard throw up. It was so beautiful.

Then, Shepard remembered what happened. She gasped. "Garrus!" Instantly, Shepard whipped around and looked for a door. When she saw one, she rushed over to it. But it was locked. "Dang it!" She grumbled, kicking the door. Pain seared through her foot, but Shepard was too angry to even notice it. Rage pulsed through her veins and it was almost as if Shepard was on fire. Her face was hot and her hands were too! She yelled out in fury, bringing her arm back far as possible, and then threw it forward, striking the door with ultimate force. When Shepard brought her hand down, there was a dent in it. Not a slight one, but one that curved inside of the door. Her rage had dented that door and hurt her hand. Feeling defeated, Shepard slid down to her knees and let out a wail of despair and loneliness. Tear began to well up in her eyes as she screamed out. She'd never felt so alone or scared in her life!

When her crying was over, Shepard took a few breathes and got to her feet. A slight 'ding' was heard and she looked up. The door had unlocked! Shepard touched the green illuminated pad and the door swished open. Almost instantly, Shepard burst out of the door and turned a sharp corner, only to bump into someone, someone about her size, but smaller. Tali!

"Tali!" Shepard cried out with glee. She threw her arms around her small friend and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Tali! I was so worried! I was so scared!" She pulled Tali away a little to look at her. "Where did they take Garrus? Where is he?" She asked.

"Over here!" Tali grabbed Shepard's hand and pulled her down a long corridor. At the end of the hall, was a door with windows next to it. Tali had to jump a few times before she finally hit the button and walked in. No one was in sight, except for at the end of the room, sitting up and over the edge of the bed... Was Garrus. He looked around the room curiously with an interested gleam in his electric-blue eyes. When his attention was brought to the door, he gasped then gave, what Shepard had come to realize, a smirk. "So, decided you want to save me after all, huh?" There it was; his cocky, yet humorous attitude. Shepard and Tali both rushed over to him.

When they got to him, they jumped up on to the bed and threw their arms around him. Shepard smiled widely and tightened her grip on her friend.

"Whoa, whoa. Ladies! I know I'm attractive, but you don't have to kill me!" Tali pushed him away and Shepard gave him a smack upside the head.

"Smart ass!" She sneered jokingly. Garrus gave a shrug and a smile.

"What are you gonna do? I'm not going to change." He chuckled and looked to Tali. "I'm glad you showed up when you did, Tali." He gave her a thankful nod.

Tali giggled and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't be silly. I wouldn't have done this for just anyone." If it wasn't for the non-transparent mask, Shepard could've sworn Tali was smiling.

Shepard draped her arm around both, Garrus' and Tali's shoulders. "Look at us! We're the... Terrible…" She bit her lip. "We're going to need a nick name." She let her lip slide from her teeth and looked over to Garrus and Tali.

Tali shrugged. "I've got nothing."

Garrus shook his head. "I've never really been good with coming up with names, so you'd just be wasting your time asking me."

Shepard groaned then gasped. "We'll be... No, that's already taken..." She grumbled. "Well, what about- No... That doesn't sound good." Shepard head Tali and Garrus laugh and struggle for air.

"Your thinking face is so stupid looking!" Tali gasped.

"It looks like you smelled a dead varren!" Garrus burst out laughing after having said that. Shepard grumbled and shoved Garrus, knocking him and Tali off the bed.

"Thanks for the support, guys! I'm so happy to have such good friends." Shepard said sarcastically.

"You know you love us." Garrus chuckled and pulled her down with them. Shepard shrieked as she fell onto the floor next to him. Tali and Garrus started laughing again and this time, instead of grumbling, Shepard joined in and held her stomach as it started to hurt with every laugh.

When the laughing subsided, they all laid back and stared at the ceiling. Shepard turned her head to look at Garrus and Tali. "What if we called our team Normandy, after the SSV Normandy?"

Tali and Garrus turned their heads to look at her. "The Normandy... Team Normandy..." Garrus tested the name. "It sounds good to me." He smiled.

"I like that name! Tali'Zorah 'vas Normandy!" Tali put her arms up and extended them, as if she were putting up a title. "I like it!"

A smile formed on Shepard's lips as she sat up. The other two did the same and looked at her. Shepard looked at her two friends before she and them got to their feet. When on their feet, Garrus gave Shepard a salute. His blue eyes gleamed with pride and happiness. "Garrus Vakarian reporting for duty, Commander Shepard." The last part of his sentence sent a shiver down Shepard's spine. She smiled and looked at Tali, extending her hand. Tali took it without hesitating.

"And Tali'Zorah 'vas Normandy reporting as well." She said gleefully. Shepard smiled so wide, she felt as if her face was stretching like rubber. She threw her arms around her friends and hugged the tightly. The two returned to embrace and hugged her back.

As they walked out of the med bay, Shepard felt something click inside of her. It spread a warm feeling throughout her body. It pulsed through her veins and made her feel comforted. Shepard was truly blessed to have such great friends; loyal friends, friends that would stick with her no matter what happened. These friends were the kind of people that Shepard wanted by her every second of every day.

_These were her comrades…_

_And this was only the beginning…_


End file.
